The story of a perfect couple
by Gimmesomecake
Summary: VanessaxMello OcXmello (OC is Vanessa btw but i wish she was real to be with mello) Please read, this is cute! :)
1. Love at first sight!

One day Vanessa was getting kidnapped by a guy who planned on raping her because she was beautiful and had a beautiful metabolism. Vanessa screamed wanting to go back home at WAmmy's. Wammy's house was her place and it was the only place where she had friends. She cried her last tear as her shirt was about to be ripped off until someone she recognized was behind that lousy rapist. It was the hottest guy Vanessa has ever seen.

'_Looks like i found a boyfriend' _she thought. Then she smirked to herself as the guy killed off the rapist and untied the ropes Vanessa was tied in. The guy had strong blue eyes which looked through the beautiful eyes of Vanessa. Then when they first saw each other.. it was love at first sight.


	2. We need to run!

"T-thank you…. You saved me! You're so hot! And brave! Please be my new boyfriend!" Vanessa cried in happy tears, The guy smiled and cried in happy tears too.

"Thank you! I will! I will!" He cried. "What's your name?"

"Vanessa." The girl smiled.

"I'm Mihael Keehl, but I'm referred to as my alias.."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Mihael blushed because he might think that his name would stink because he didn't want Vanessa to think he had a silly name, but he said it anyway because Vanessa was irresistible.

"Mello." He forced a smile, trying to hide his blush from embarrassment. Vanessa giggled.

"Oh Mello." Vanessa smiled. Then before they could kiss the place started to get on fire. "M-MELLO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Don't worry my love we can get out." Mello said. He put Vanessa in her arms warmly and carried her, and made a charge to get out of the building. Then.. They got out, safely. It was the start of a new romance.


	3. Into the orphanage!

The couple both held hands running back to Wammy's house. They opened the gates, and ran inside the orphanage. It was so late at night when they got back, kids were already asleep. Mello and Vanessa slowly creaked inside.

"This is the orphanage I stay in. It's for gifted people…" Mello said.

"Don't be silly. I go here too." Vanessa said.

Mello looked at her with confusion in his face. "I doubt that little miss, I've never seen you here…"

"That goes for you too." Vanessa giggled. Mello blushed and went inside his room with Vanessa. "So this is your room, Mello?..."

"Yeah."  
"I never bothered in going here, the first room I went to in this house was this white haired albino boy's. He was my first kiss in this orphanage." Vanessa uttered silently. Then Mello, who wasn't paying attention curiously snapped back into focus.

"Wai wha-?" Mello asked. Then before Vanessa could answer the door opened. The 2 kids got scared because maybe it was Watari and he was going to tell them to sleep again, but no.. It was someone else..

Near.

"The heck. What are you doing here, Near?" Mello said, angered.

"Just chillin. How are you Mello?" Near said. But before they could go further into the conversation he spotted Vanessa. Near blushed. Vanessa, the one who spotted Near to waved at him.

"Hey Near!"

".. Vanessa?" Near replied. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in Mello's room?"

"Ahh you know, nothing much, we just recently got in here.."

"Vanessa, you should just go to my room."

"It would be a pleasure really, but i've already been there and I want to make things fair by being in Mello's room."

"Oh yes but you should really consider going to my-

Mello, irritated suddenly sparked in the conversation.

"OKAY FIRST OF ALL, WHY ARE YOU HERE, NEAR? LEAVE ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Mello shouted.

Near got angered too.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND? YOU MEAN MY GIRLFRIEND!" Near yelled.

"Nope, MINE!" Shouted Mello, who picked up a brush he uses and threw it at Near. Near dodged it and picked up the brush, then aimed for Mello but accidentally hit Vanessa!

"OW!" groaned Vanessa. "Watch where you're throwing!"

Near's face got red and left the room. Vanessa cried, rubbing the part where Near hit her.

"Mello I'm bleeding!" She cried. Mello comforted her and sucked the poison out from the part where Near hit her.

"There there my love."

Vanessa sniffed and smiled.

It was a long silent night for the both of them. The couple decided to sleep together, like a husband and a wife.


End file.
